


Strawberry milk and cuddles

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Snacks & Snack Food, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strawberry milk and cuddles

“Cocooooooo.”

The Mayan laughed as he heard your whining from the living room. He was in the kitchen currently, stirring the spoon into a glass to mix the strawberry milk for you. You were not aware that he was making it. He had only told you that he was going to be getting the two of you some snacks before you started the next episode of the show you had been binge watching together. It was a welcome surprise as he came back into the living room, handing you your glass.

He smiled as your eyes lit up, loving nothing more than to see you happy. He would do anything for you. You were his life and if making you some strawberry milk at two in the morning was what would bring a smile to your face, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

“Thank you, baby.”

Coco left a soft kiss to your forehead before he sat back down beside you.

“You’re welcome, preciosa.”

He settled back into his seat, placing the snacks down onto the space between you on the couch in case you wanted one. You stayed with your strawberry milk though and glued your eyes back to the TV as he hit play. There was a comfortable silence then as you both watched the show. You sipped at your milk slowly, enjoying it and savoring it, Coco glancing over at you every now and then with adoration in his eyes.

Once he was done with his snack, he tapped you on the arm gently, bringing you attention to him. He did not say anything, simply patted his lap and opened his arms to you. With a grin, you placed your glass down onto the coffee table and climbed into his lap. You did not lay down, still wanting to finish your milk, so you settled across his lap instead, your back against the arm of the couch while you settled between his legs. Reaching for your glass once more, you enjoyed the modified cuddles, happy that you could drink your strawberry milk and be cuddled by your lover at the same time.

Coco held you to him, one arm around your waist while the other was resting on your thighs, his thumb absentmindedly stroking your skin. He would cuddle you properly once you were done drinking but for now, this was fine for both of you.

“Thank you for spending time with me.”

His eyes pulled off the screen and landed back on you, giving a single nod, and reaching up to run the back of his finger along your cheek.

“You ain’t gotta thank me, mama. Thank you for being so patient. I know I’m not around as much as I should be. I know you get lonely. I’m trying though and we’re gonna be having more nights like this. I promise. I’m gonna make it up to you any way I can.”

“Strawberry milk is a great start.”

Coco chuckled, your body moving slightly from the laugh as he nodded.

“I’ll make you strawberry milk whenever you want, dulce.”


End file.
